Memory modules for use in devices such as servers, computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and other handheld devices often utilize a controller and a non-volatile memory. Conventional controllers utilize a bus within the memory module to send data directly between the controller and the non-volatile memory or other components within the memory module such as an interface coupled with a host.
To increase the performance of controllers within memory modules, controllers have been designed that utilize ring bus architectures to communicate with non-volatile memory and other components within the memory modules. Examples of such controllers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,146 assigned to SanDisk Technologies, Inc.
Enhancements to controllers utilizing ring bus architectures are desirable to further increase the performance of controllers within memory modules.